internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1960 Winter Olympics
Fred Etcher 21 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1959 or 1956 Olympics | nextseason = 1961 or 1964 Olympics }} The men's ice hockey tournament at the 1960 Winter Olympics in Squaw Valley, United States, was the 9th Olympic Championship, also serving as the 27th World Championships and the 38th European Championships. The United States won its first Olympic gold medal and second World Championship. Canada, represented for the second time by the Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen, won the silver and its ninth consecutive Olympic ice hockey medal (a feat not matched until the Soviet Union won its ninth consecutive medal in 1988). Highest finishing European team Soviet Union won the bronze medal and its sixth European Championship. The tournament was held at the Blyth Arena. Canada, the Soviet Union, Czechoslovakia and Sweden were the top four teams heading into the Games. All four were defeated by the American team, which won all seven games it played. On the 50th anniversary of these Games, a documentary entitled Forgotten Miracle was produced by Northland Films, making reference to the more famous 1980 gold medal known as the Miracle on Ice; these are the only two Olympic gold medals won by USA men's ice hockey. Medalists Qualification The two German nations play a qualification round to determine which team will participate at the Olympics. | team2 = | score = 5–2 | periods = (2–1, 1–1, 2–0) | reference = http://www.hockeyarchives.info/JO1960qualif.htm | stadium = Garmisch-Partenkirchen, West Germany }} | team2 = | score = 3–5 | periods = (1–2, 2–0, 0–3) | reference = http://www.hockeyarchives.info/JO1960qualif.htm | stadium = Weißwasser, East Germany }} Preliminary round Top two teams (shaded ones) from each group advanced to the final round and played for 1st-6th places, other teams played in the consolation round. Group A February 19 *Canada 5-2 Sweden February 20 *Canada 19-1 Japan February 21 *Sweden 19-0 Japan Group B February 19 *USSR 8-0 Germany (UTG) February 20 *USSR 8-4 Finland February 21 *Germany (UTG) 4-1 Finland Group C February 19 *USA 7-5 Czechoslovakia February 20 *Czechoslovakia 18-1 Australia February 21 *USA 12-1 Australia Consolation round Teams, which didn't qualify for the final round, played here. February 22 *Finland 14-1 Australia February 23 *Finland 6-6 Japan February 24 *Japan 13-2 Australia February 25 *Finland 19-2 Australia February 26 *Finland 11-2 Japan February 27 *Japan 11-3 Australia Final round First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. February 22 *USSR 8-5 Czechoslovakia *USA 6-3 Sweden *Canada 12-0 Germany (UTG) February 24 *USA 9-1 Germany (UTG) *USSR 2-2 Sweden *Canada 4-0 Czechoslovakia February 25 *USSR 7-1 Germany (UTG) *USA 2-1 Canada *Czechoslovakia 3-1 Sweden February 27 *Czechoslovakia 9-1 Germany (UTG) *USA 3-2 USSR *Canada 6-5 Sweden February 28 *USA 9-4 Czechoslovakia *Sweden 8-2 Germany (UTG) *Canada 8-5 USSR Leading Players *Top Goaltender: Jack McCartan, United States *Top Defenceman: Nikolai Sologubov, Soviet Union *Top Forward: Nisse Nilsson, Sweden Final ranking # United States # Canada # Soviet Union # Czechoslovakia # Sweden # Germany # Finland # Japan # Australia Team rosters Team Photos 1960Australia.jpg|Australia 1960Canada.jpg|Canada 1960Czech.jpg|Czechoslovakia 1960Japan.jpg|Japan 1960UnitedStates.jpg|United States References *Jeux Olympiques 1960 Category:Ice hockey at the Olympic Games Olympics, Winter Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships